This invention relates to non-flammable aerosol insecticidal compositions.
Pyrethrins refer to a group of closely related esters extracted from the Pyrethrum flower (chrysanthemum cinerariaefolium). These compounds are known to be effective pesticides. Pyrethrins tend to have a relatively low degree of toxicity to humans and animals and hence are desirable to use for pest control. Aerosol formulations containing pyrethrins have the added desirability of effectively delivering small amounts of insecticide due to the dispersion of active ingredient and penetrating nature of an aerosol spray.
However, a potential issue with aerosols is flammability of the spray, generally due to the flammability of solvents and/or propellants used in the formulation. During inspection or treatment the applicator may spray in areas harboring insect population that often are in locations where potential ignition sources exist, e.g., pilot lights around stoves, hot water heaters, etc. Because of these sensitive applications, a need exists for an aerosol formulation that is not flammable.
The invention provides a non-flammable aerosol composition insectidal composition comprising: (i) 0.01 to 20 weight percent of one or more insecticides; (ii) 5 to 25 weight percent of one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and C1- to C8-alcohol; (iii) 5 to 30 weight percent of one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbon propellants, dimethyl ether, and 1,1-difluoroethane; and (iv) 60 to 90 weight percent of one or more non-combustible hydrofluorocarbons.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.